


Bubblegum Bitch

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Here we go, Implied Smut, Songfic, and i got this idea, but its implied - Freeform, i didn't actually write the smut, i was lisening to Bubblegum Bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: bacaily idiot tries to write smutty songfic but there's not much smut and its really cringey. i  don't  recommend reading this.
Relationships: Headphones/Octoglasses (Splatoon)
Kudos: 1





	Bubblegum Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is cringe i tried
> 
> like, i can't write smut to save my life
> 
> i might orphan this

Headphones didn't know how exactly things got to this point.

She and the rest of Blue team went to Aloha's party, she had somehow gotten drunk, and now she was making out in a bedroom with Octoglasses.

She definitely knew about her crush on the pink tentacled squid. 

_Got a figure like a pin-up, got a figure like a doll,  
Don't care if you think I'm dumb, I don't care at all.  
Candy bear, sweetie pie, wanna be adored,  
I'm the girl you'd die for~_

Now she was being pushed onto the bed.

_I'll chew you up and I'll spit you out,  
'Cause that's what young love is all about.  
So pull me closer and kiss me hard,  
I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart!_

"A-Ah~ O-Octoglass- Aaa~"

_I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips,  
Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss.  
I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips,  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch~  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch~_

"Y-You're so pretty, ya know?~"

"Mmm~"

_Queentex, latex, I'm your wonder maid,  
Life gave me some lemons so I made some lemonade.  
Soda pop, soda pop, baby, here I come,  
Straight to number one~_

"H-Headphones~"

The room was starting to feel rather warm.

_I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips,  
Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss.  
I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips,  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch~  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch~_

"A-Are yoooou suuuure we shooould do thissss?"

"Only if you want to, doll face~ Besides, not like it's gonna matter later on or anything~"

_I think I want your, your American tan~  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
I think you're gonna be my biggest fan~  
(Oh, oh, oh)_

" Haaah~ Oc-Octoglasses~ I-I'm close~"

" Same here~"

_I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips,  
Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss.  
I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips,  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch!  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch!  
I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips,  
Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss.  
I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips,  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch!  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch!_

She remembered Octoglasses pulling the sheets over her and herself before she blacked out.

... 

She awoke with a minor headache. 

Where the hell was she...

She looked around at her surroundings, and as she remembered more and more of last night's events her blue blush became more and more visible. 


End file.
